hedgerowhollowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Alabaster Sanchez
Alabaster Sanchez, Ex-Regional Professor Alabaster Sanchez is a 36 year old man who was born and raised in the Monte region. Born to a family of capable scientists, it was only natural that he’d follow in his family’s steps. Alabaster has a Master’s degree in Medical Engineering and a Bachelor’s in Anatomy and Business administrating. He resides in the Pokemon Center on Route 1, right outside the gate to Firelight Woods. Bio As a child, Alabaster was a bit of a shut-in. He had excellent science grades in school, but every other one was a little mediocre. He never had to retake a grade, but there were times where he struggled with his classwork. His mother, Penny, always helped him whenever he needed it, and his father Quentin was good at helping him wind down after stressful days. Quentin, being the step-relative to Alabaster’s family, lacked the same kind of knowledge that Alabaster’s family had, so he couldn’t help with his homework as much as Penny could. Regardless, he was a supportive and great father to Alabaster. His sister, Nicole, didn’t share the same aptitude for science Alabaster did. She was a great athlete and very charismatic, however. Once they both graduated from high school (and Alabaster graduated a little earlier even), they both left home and went their separate ways-- Nicole became a Pokemon Trainer and Alabaster went to college. He kept in touch with his family for the longest time until he got his degrees years later and found his job as a scientist. After about 2 years or so in the field the League came to him with a proposition to be the Monte region’s Regional Professor-- a title which he gladly accepted. Over the years he saw many young beginner Trainers off to their journeys, and even ran into his older sister Nicole once to provide her with an upgrade for her Pokedex. To those not privy to what Alabaster and Nicole talked about, which would be all except Alabaster and Nicole themselves, the little meeting went smoothly. Nicole visited the professor’s lab, he and Nicole talked, did a little catching up, Alabaster upgraded her Pokedex and he walked outside with her to ‘go see Mom and Dad real quick’. After they left to a more secluded spot and had a very serious discussion, Alabaster came to the Pokemon Lab a changed man. His sister Nicole was retiring as a Pokemon Trainer for reasons she wouldn’t, or couldn’t, even tell him. But she made sure he knew it had something to do with the League, and how it wanted Trainers to treat their Pokemon. Afterwards he became a little dissociated with being a Professor. As the days went on, he became less interested in sending kids off as fledgeling Trainers, unsure of their fates but more worried about the fate of their Pokemon. Eventually, he resigned for reasons he keeps to himself to this day. But he wouldn’t give up striving to help people and Pokemon. He spent another few years learning how to run a business and eventually got a bachelor’s degree for it. Afterwards he got to work quickly, finding out what positions he’d need and how much money it’d take, what kind of equipment he’d need for the goal of his business. Not even half a year later, and Alabaster’s Poke-Prosthetics was open for business. Not too soon afterwards did word spread and Alabaster got busy. His company did more than provide prosthetics for Pokemon and people alike-- they made medicine for issues that prosthetic limbs or fabricated organs couldn’t fix. Money flowed in, and he made sure his staff got their cut. Most of the leftover money was used to help fund the company tech as well as research to create more complex and useful tech, and whatever was left from then was Alabaster’s to use. Time went on, and although Alabaster was still new to this whole business thing he did it well enough. At least until the time of Poke-Prosthetics’ fall. It all happened so suddenly, and so quickly. Alabaster was forced out of his position as owner of Poke-Prosthetics, and he had no choice but to take refuge for some time in the Pokemon Center near Firelight Woods, isolating himself from the public. Eventually he made his very subtle return to the public, finally leaving the Pokemon Center’s basement lab. He looked different, and acted a lot more jovial and lax than one would expect from a person who’d lost both of the jobs he loved. But beneath that calm and social exterior lies a steely resolve, hardened with the months spent planning for when he’d take his company back and start making a difference in the world for Pokemon and Trainers alike. Personality Alabaster’s timid and antisocial personality as a child hit a complete 180 when he was nearly through with high school. He’s become much more social, friendly and bold through his life and although he might not click right away with some he’s an understanding sort. He’ll warm up eventually if he sees the logic in the way people live after some thinking. Pokemon Team Alabaster has handled many Pokemon, but he has only actually caught and trained a very scarce amount of them. In fact, he's only really ever trained 6 of the Pokemon he owns for Battle, with the last one having been obtained a little more recently. Those 6 are one of his closest family, and they'll be listed here. Female Tyranitar, nicknamed Jazzlyn Sassy nature, held item: Tyranitarite Moveset: Stone Edge, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Payback Ability/Mega Ability: Sand Stream Female Florges, nicknamed Daisy Bold nature, held item: Kee Berry necklace (essentially a Kee berry but not as a berry, still single-use) Moveset: Moonblast, Psychic, Safeguard, Wish Ability: Flower Veil Porygon-Z, nicknamed Kowalski Hasty nature, held item: Z-Normalium Moveset: Psychic, Hyper Beam, Signal Beam, Conversion Ability: Adaptability Shiny Male Sceptile-C, nicknamed Claus Hasty nature, held item: Sceptilite-C Moveset: Energy Ball, Ice Beam, Dragon Pulse, Protect Ability: Overgrow Mega Ability: North Pole Female Beedrill, nicknamed Beatrice Jolly nature, held item: Beedrillite Moveset: Poison Jab, U-Turn, Drill Run, Knock Off Ability: Sniper Mega Ability: Adaptability Diancie, nicknamed Garnet Naive nature, held item: Diancite Moveset: Protect, Moonblast, Diamond Storm, Earth Power Ability: Clear Body Mega Ability: Magic Bounce Category:Characters Category:Natives Category:Humans